FemFlippyXEvil
by Madison02
Summary: Fliqpy is a 18 year old boy who was forced to go to war and hasn't been the same since, but all of that is about to change when a new girl and her family move to Town...but is it for the better?
1. Chapter 1

div align="left"It was a normal day in Happy Tree High School. It was a good school but there was one problem, if you die you come back the next day like nothing happened./div  
div align="left" /div  
div align="left"There was a boy siting at a desk with yellow soul-pricing eyes and lime green colour hair wearing camouflage shirt and trousers, big black army boots, dog tags around his neck and a dark green Beret and his name was Evil./div  
div align="left" /div  
div align="left"Evil was bored as hell, ignoring Mr Lumpy's words, most of his class mates were killed by him by accident. His real name was Filqpy but everyone called him Evil because... that's what he was, Evil. He was quick to anger and a killing monster because he had issues, he was only 18 but he had to go to war when he was 15 and when he got angry he killed and everyone was scared of him. So he had no friends and was lonely sometimes, he looked over at Cuddles and Giggles they where a couple, 'Why can't I have someone to love like, who I'm I kidding no one likes me' he thought to himself./div  
div align="left"But then Lady luck decided to give him a chance./div  
div align="left" /div  
div align="left""There would be a new student joining you all today." Mr Lumpy announced to the remaining class, whispers were going around to room even Evil pulled his head up, suddenly there was a knock on the door "come in!" shouted Mr Lumpy and the door open and who stud there was in Evils eyes was the most beautiful person he had ever laid his eyes on... /div 


	2. Chapter 2

"Everyone this is Flippy, she will joining us all from now on." Mr Lumpy said as the girl stud in the doorway, looking like she was embarrassed or something."Why don't you say something about you're self, mmm?" The girl then walks to the middle of the room blushing a little."H-hi, my name is Flippy as you herd, me, my little brother and my big brother just moved here and I hope I get to know you all."

Evil couldn't believe his eyes she looked just like him except she wore a como skirt and she had beautiful Emreld eyes 'wait, did I just say beautiful?' he thought to him self. Mr Lumpy then said "Lovely, now why don't you go sit down some where? I must remind you were you sit now will be permanent, but if you have any problems come to me OK?"."Thank you, sir.""Please, call me Lumpy."

Flippy then walked up to Evil and sat in the set next to him, everyone was surprised even Mr Lumpy eyes widened a little and then went back to teaching his class but Evil could not stop starring at her, she was gorgeous : beautiful Emreld eyes he could look at all day, thin waist he wanted to hold and never let go and perfect pink kissable lips that filled him with lust.

3 hours later

The bell rang symboling the end of school, everyone started packing up Evil was just about to go when he hared a voice calling him "Hay, wait!" He turned around and saw Flippy running towards him with slite blush on her checks "I'm new here and I don't know what's here, could you show me around?" she said giving a small smile  
"O.K." and they started walking and talking "Bye the way, My names Fliqpy but everyone calls me Evil." he said to Flippy and she said "What a coincidence Flippy and Fliqpy, but why do they call you Evil?" Evil then had a sad look on his face "You'll find out in due time, trust me."

'Please, Lord don't make me mess up again' he pleaded to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what do you do for fun around here?" said Flippy as they walked down the street toghter."Well, theres the Park, the Harbor, the Amusiment park and the 's more but that I do for fun" he said with smile."Let's go to Harbor, you can meet Russel."  
"Who's Russel"Flippy Quesions as Evil leads her twordes the sea, "Don't worry you'll love her."

It took half an hour to get there and when they got no one was there to gerat them, but there was someone there."Russel, are you here?,She'll probily in the water hunting for clam's." Evil said casuly as if it was normal."Clam's?, is he a fish!?" said Flippy, to think someone hunt's calm's under water."Close, SHE is half otter and can brethe under water."  
"Is everyone half something? Flippy said with a face."Thats has to be the other half of the things I've herd about this place."Evil gave a confused face, "and whats the other half?"

"That if you die you come back and dieing in horrible ways." He was about to ask why she came here when a high voice in a piret acsent said "Yar, Evil, Evil is that you up there!?" They jumped a little then a hand came on deck. "Yar, Pliz, help me up, I've got a hevy lode."

They grabed the hand and heved and a very tall soking wet girl apred with light sea blue hair, piret hat, eyepach, a hook on her left arm and two pegles (one on each leg), waering a red and white striped top, brown riped shorts and a very pretty her back she caried with her hook a large sac with clam's inside."Yar, thank ya, Evil who is this beautiful las?" Russel said with a kind smile, while Flippy blushes madly at the comment and Evil laughing firends chose of words "Russ this is Flippy, she just moved here."

"Yar, Oh yes I remember someone saying that there was a new family was comeing to Town and I'm gessing it's youre's" Russel concouded as she put her one good hand on Flippys noded too shy to say anything, "I was just showing her around Town and we disided to come here first.""Yar, if you are going to the park could you give this to Handy." Russel said geting a letter out of her hat and showing a cow lick and made Evil and Flippy laugh."Yar?"Russel confused, loking up and pouting "Yar, don't laugh at it!" quickly handing Evil the letter and puting the hat back on."Yar, well I have to go home and put these clam's in the meat locker,bye see you in school"Russel shouted as she walked away.

"I guess were going to the park" Evil sighed as they walked away."Who's Handy, her boyfirend?"ask Flippy with chekyness in her voice."Yep, and lets hope he dosent get jeules again let just say he's the over-protective type, but she's my best friend.  
come on lets go and see Handy and give him this letter.".Evil could not wait to see the look on Flippy's face when she saw him


	4. Chapter 4

Flippy P.O.V  
After seeing Russell at the Harbour and being ask to deliver a letter to this 'Handy' person I was enjoying my first day in Happy Tree Town and Evil was a funny person to be around I don't have a clue why people call him Evil, he was smart, funny and handsome- wait did I say handsome I mentally slapped myself, "Where here." Evil said suddenly making me jump "Sorry, did I startle you?" he said apolitically and it was just then that I looked deep in to his yellow eyes and all I saw was pain and...love? was it at me or something and then I descend to stop thinking about it, for now.

Normal P.O.V  
"It's okay I was just thinking of something." Evil was going to ask what when he saw the reason they came here in the first place, a short boy wearing a white tank top, blue short's, an orange beaver tall and NO ARMS, JUST STUB'S. Flippy was absolutely flabbergasted, there was a boy at a constitution site with no arms working, how was that even possible. " HAY, HANDY! GOT A LETTER FROM YOURE GIRL FRIEND!" Evil screamed at Handy making him jump." Evil!, don't scare me like that and what about Russell, is she hurt!?" Handy shouted sounding worried for his blue haired beauty.

"Sorry and no, she's fine. She wanted me to give you this, and this is Flippy she is new here." Evil laughed as he passed the letter to Handy, Handy tried to get it but made 'the face' and got the letter between his teeth and mumbled a thank you and walked away. "You want to go on the swings?" Evil asked as they passed the playground." Umm, sure." as she sat down on one and Evil pushed her and that is when she and Evil thought it was a good time to start asking questions.

"Can I ask you some thing?" they both said at the same time then looked at another and laughed. "You go first." insisted Flippy. "Okay, why did you come here if you new that if you die here you come back, we say here because we can't leave but why come" Evil said still pushing Flippy on the swing." Well that's because, my family is being hunted and we need to stay alive and if where here and die we will come back so no problem, can I ask you some thing now?" "Of course." "Why do people call you Evil?" Evil then frowns and stops pushing and sits on the swing next to Flippy and said "When I was 15 I was forced to go to war and fight ever since I have had anger issues or if some thing reminds me of the war I kill and hardly no one likes me it's only Russell, Flanky and...you but I'm afraid that if I kill you, you won't like me any more" he said sadly. "That is the most stupid thing I have ever heard, you are my friend and that will never change!"

Flippy got up and hugged Evil and for the first time since the war he felt loved.


	5. Chapter 5

Evil P.O.V  
I couldn't believe it. She just said that I was her friend and she was hugging me, I haven't been hugged in a long time. I was in pure bliss, and I think that I love her. But that ended when I heard a voice.

Flippy P.O.V  
I was so angry at him to think that I wouldn't like him for something that was out of his control and that is when I relisted that he was hugging back. I was in pure bliss but that ended when I heard a voice that I know anywhere.

Normal P.O.V  
While the two hugged, two more people entered the park one looking worried and the other looking bored, there names were Shifty and Lifty Flippy's bothers. Shifty was her 20 year old big brother and he had short dark green hair, wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a green striped tie and light-brown fedora, light green jeans and a green mask. Lifty was Flippy's 12 year old little brother and for some reason he looked exactly like shifty but didn't have a fedora.

Shifty P.O.V  
Me and my family had just moved here to escape 'them' and I had sent Flippy to her first day at her new school and she doesn't come back, it's been 2 hours she should have been back by now. Flippy better have a good excuse because if she doesn't, she is so grounded, then I see her with some dude that looks just like her hugging and I yell "FLIPPY!".

Normal P.O.V  
When the two heard the voice and stopped hugging and turned towards the new person walking up to them. "Oh no." said Flippy as if she just remembered important and now it was searing her in the face "Hey, Shifty" "Don't 'hey shifty' me! Were have you been have you been you should have been home 2 hours ago." "I was with a friend." "You should have called, I was worried!" "When are you not!" While the two forte Lifty was getting scared, he hated when his sibling forte and he hid behind Evil's leg and waited till it was over again.

Evil sensed the child's discomfort and decided to put an end to it, "HEY, guys can you two stop it your scaring the kid." Evil suggested patting Lifty on the head to comfort him. Flippy sighed and said "Shifty he's right, we can discus this at home when Lifty isn't there." "I'll see you tomorrow at school Evil, come on Lifty." Flippy said waving as she and her bothers walked away.

"BYE!" Evil shouted as she went and thought that was a start of a beautiful friendship and the making of a nemesis.


	6. Chapter 6

Time skip (cues I'm too lazy)  
Evil P.O.V  
It had been a two day's since I'd met Flippy and I had too say I was right, about 2 things. 1: It was a wonderful friendship. 2: I was in love with her, but I hadn't tolled her obviously. I had got to know her family, it was hard to believe that Shifty and Lifty weren't twins they looked exactly the same, it went like this; Shifty was born, Flippy was adopted and finally Lifty came unexpectedly and quickly. The kid was sick a lot of the time and his brother and sister would do anything for him. Shifty being the overprotective sibling he wouldn't leave Lifty alone in a room for more then ten seconds, geez and I thought Handy was bad.

I also learned that Shifty was a reformed thief, he was thief to help his family when there parents died and stopped when he could get a proper job and that's why there being hunted...by cop's and mobsters, trying to kill them but they need to be there for Lifty. He was a sweet kid but I think he' s gay, not that I have a problem with that, I bet he doesn't even know what gay means.

Flippy P.O.V  
It had been a two day's since I'd met Evil and I can say this, he is amazing. I couldn't ask for a better friend, yet there some thing that I cant put out of my mind. When I think of him I feel my heart stop and when I talk about him I just can't breathe but I will get to that later, he's really gotten to know my family and he knows our story and so far none of us have died but Evil says it will start about after a week and it's Wednesday, three more days to go.

Normal P.O.V (9:00PM)  
It time for school and things are normal, no one had died yet and everyone was doing there own thing before class, Cuddle and Giggles were whispering in one athother ears, Russell eating a quick snack of a clam, Lamy talking to her stuffed toy, Handy struggling to open his locker and making 'the face' and other things. First Flippy and Evil had Science with Mr Snuffles and it was no secret that Mr Lumpy and Mr Snuffles liked each other, and that is when Flippy had first died.

Evil P.O.V  
At first it seemed like a normal lesson doing a very experiment that someone would most likely died from: making acid that could melt your face off. "OK, class follow my instructions and hopefully no one dies."

(Instructions

First, Heat the battery acid in a borosilicate glass pan.

Then, then when the liquid level stops dropping, you will have concentrated the acid as much as you can. At this point, the steam will be replaced by white vapor, too. Be careful to avoid inhaling the fumes.

Then, allow the liquid to cool before transferring it to another container.

And finely, seal the container to prevent water from the air from getting into the acid. If the container is left open for too long, the sulfuric acid will become diluted.)

And no one did surprisingly, but I have been wrong before, when Nutty was doing the experiment he got hungry and decided to eat candy that makes him sugar high and once we where done Nutty came over comply crazy and nocked over the acid right into Flippy's face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Flippy screamed bloody murder for 30 second blood covering every one in the room and no one moved, everyone know she was new and probably first time dying and it was most painful no mater how you die. After ear piercing scream was over it was replaced with very heavy breathing, Flippy was surprisingly still alive but slipped on the acid on the floor and fell face first into it and the glass of the broken vile. and after another minuet of screaming and watching Flippy suffer she finally died and the day when on a normal.

After school was over, I heard that Lifty and Shifty had died at Mr Lumpy's amusement park (Episode 'The wrong side of the tracks') which was wired because they shouldn't have died yet, but it was probably nothing.

Normal P.O.V  
But little did they know that something was wrong. Very, very wrong...


	7. Chapter 7

AN- **Bold- flashback**

Flippy P.O.V  
I didn't know were I was, it was dark and a foul smell of blood in the air. I was trying to remember what happed and it all came flashing back to her.

**Blood was everywhere as I collapsed to the floor as I felt the pain as strong as one hundred daggers sinking into my face. Groaning and screaming with anguish, I writhed about on the floor, clutching my face. My eyes were watery with trears of sheer pain and my breathing came out in sharp, shallow rasps.**

**I was dying, that I know and Evil was right, it is the most painful feeling that I ever experienced in my whole life. I could feel my blood leavening my body and I could just make out the outline of everyone looking at me with a pained look on there faces and that's when I saw Evil with tears in his eyes threatening to fall but I know he was to strong for that, and my Emerald eyes start to fall, I suddenly become very tired and I close then but I don't open them again.**

I wake up with a start, light blinding me and the smell of my brothers cooking and fleeing presser on my legs, on one there my little brother and on the other was... Evil? As I started to sit up, Lifty stirred and looked up at me as I gave a small smile. He literally lit like a Christmas light and hugged me a yelled "SHIFTY, FLIPPYS AWAKE! COME QUICK!" scarring Evil awake then a loud BANG was herd form the kitchen and the sound of run feet was herd an not a second later Shifty was on the bed hugging his sister. "Don't you do that again or you are SO grounded!" "Do what?" I asked not knowing what I did. "You where out for a week and you were supposed to wake up after a day! But no you too go and scare the shit out of us." Shifty explained as he hugged his siblings. "You know what?, it doesn't matter now, it can wait what mattes that you are you are awake, with us, safe and sound."

I looked over my shoulder and saw Evil looking at me with a smile on his face that is when I realised that he had a loving look in his eyes, I love him that I know and I hope he feels the same...but I'll tell him later

Evil P.O.V  
As the family hugged I felt my heart warming and when Flippy looked at me with thoese butiful eye I had loved since I first saw them I know that I love her that I know and I hope she feels the same...but I'll tell her later.


	8. Chapter 8

_Lifty P.O.V  
It was like any normal day in Happy Tree Town, I was walking alone down the street looking for some thing fun and suddenly a loud noise pounds in my ear drum. I looked and huge truck was coming right for me and I did the sane thing and screamed "AAAAAHHHHH!", everything went in slow motion the truck was just about to hit me when something or someone picked me in it's arms and held me bridal style, I had my eyes closed at the time and couldn't see a thing. A gentle voice said "Hey, you can open you're eyes now, beautiful." I open them and too my shock, a boy is flying in the air with me in him arms and he just called me beautiful. I was blushing so muck that my face looked like a strawberry._

_We didn't talk but look at each other and I got a good look a him, he had sky blue hair, eyes and cape and every thing else excepted a red mask around his face and looked about 16 yeas old. "You like what you see?" the boy said with a sudusive voice that mush even more, but I had to emit he was handsome. We flue for 5 minutes before we landed and I asked "Who are you?" but before he could answer he looked behind him and said "You will know soon, trust me." he was just to leave when looked at me and kissed my forehead and left I was so shocked that didn't even realise that I was smiling when everything started to fade away._

"Lifty, wake up! Breakfast is ready!" Is what I woke too as I bolt up out of bed because of my wired dream, what was it about anyway? "LIFTY, you better get here before it gets cold." My brother yelled. I decide not too think about it. It was just a dream, right?


	9. Chapter 9

AN-**Flashback**,_ Dreams _

Shifty P.O.V  
Ever since our parents died, I did what I had to do to look after my family. I stole, I took advantage of those how were weaker and I even killed but I never abandon my family. I remember how it all started, when I was 10, Flippy was 6 and poor Lifty was 2.

**I was walking around my old town called 'Small Fur', my mam Oakley and dad Nifty had disappeared about 2 weeks ago and it was only me, my little sister and baby brother who was sick. We ran out of medicine and I had to get so more but there was one problem: We didn't have any money.**

**We spent it all on food the week before Lifty got sick. I had thought about this X2 and even 3 times, I had to steal. I walked 5 more minuets before I was before the Pharmacy and entered the shop, there was a reason why my name was Shifty, when I was a baby my favourite game was to hide in random places and freak out my parents, my smile faded as I thought of mam and dad I missed them. I did my best to remain unseen, looking for the paracetamol and antibiotics, when I found them I looked around too make sure that know one was watching and slipped them into my coat pocket and ran.**

That was the first time I ever stole and after that I couldn't stop, I looked it up and fount out that I was a Kleptomania(some one who can't stop stealing), I never tolled my siblings because I thought that they would be ashamed of me. But 5 years ago they followed me when I went to get some food but again had no money and they knew that. When I got home they were waiting for me and confronted me and asked why hide and I tolled them I was scarred that they wouldn't love me anymore, first Flippy came and slapped me upside the head lettering me on how stupid I was, second Lifty came up and hugged me and asked what would happen now. And I said "Nothing is going to happen, I made a promise to mam and dad when you both were born that I would do all in my power to protect you 2 and I never intend to brake that promise." And I never did.

But I was starting to worry that they didn't want too be protected, Flippy was hanging out with some guy that everyone was scarred of and Lifty was inciting that he go for a walk alone, it wasn't scarred of him dying but him getting hurt, staying alive and suffering. We have stayed in this Town for a month and we all have died many times and I seen people stay alive after a horrible accident seeing the horrifying site before my own eye I couldn't sleep for having nightmare's of that happing to Flippy and Lifty. But I eventually let him go on that walk, I could tell he wanted to be independent but can't a big brother worry about his little bother, it's my job.

However, it was just a short walk. Nothing could go wrong...right


	10. Chapter 10

AN-**Flashback, **_Dreams_

Monday 9:10AM  
Flippy P.O.V  
I'M LATE! I'm so late and all because Shifty couldn't get his fat ass out of bed so then I had too take Lifty to school. Now I'm going to get in trouble, thanks' a lot Shifty but both were acting different he did say that he was having a stabbing pain in his abdomen and head and Lifty complained of the same thing but I thought that he just didn't want too go to school and I have to say that I did have a head-ace when I woke up, must be some thing we caught.

Normal P.O.V  
Flippy walked though the door of the High School 5 minutes late and sneaked past the teaches and hall monitions and was about to go into class when she heard voices coming so she hid behind the trash can, peaked and her eyes widened, it was someone she was not expecting. It was Russell and Handy... making out in the hallway, Russell wasn't wearing her pirate jacket that she always wore and her hat was gone showing her funny cow-lick and it was...moving? he then started biting her neck and sucking, suddenly Russell spoke up "Yar, HeeHee, Handy stop we could get cagh-" she cut of when Handy kissed her again, "Good, I will let them all know that you are mine." He said seductively and sweetly now I know what Evil ment by 'lets just say he's the over-protective type.' she did plan to wait and leave when they left but then she saw a spider at the worst time and she was scarred of spiders, she tried to hold the scram but it still came out as a small squeak. "Did you here that?" Handy asked after hearing a strange noise "Yar? Hear what?" Russell questions her hand-less boyfriend "I could have sworn that I herd a squeak, coming from there." He want to point but realised and made 'the face' and when too look and was shocked to find Flippy siting behind the trash blushing and looked excitedly embarrassed "Uhhh...Hay, guys what up?"

"Yar, Flippy is that you lass?" Russell asked with strange look in her blue eyes as if she didn't know whether to angry or what, "Yes, it's me and before you say anything I wasn't spy on you I was late this morning and when I got inside I hear someone coming and I hid and well... you know the rest." Handy and Russell looked as if they were talking with there mind, finally Handy looked at her and smiled "Well...at lest you weren't spying you are forgiven." Flippy was going to say thanks when she got a relay painful head-ace and slumped to the floor, "YAR!, Flippy are you ok?" Russell bent down and looked at her head "YAR, FLIPPY YE BE BLEEDING!" Russell shouts caching the Attention of the other rooms. Mr Lumpy opens his class door to seek the sores of the scream when he saw one of his students bleeding on the floor and rushed to help, but stopped in his tracks...furry little ears were popping out of Flippy's head. Tears were poring out of Flippys eyes becase of the pain it, hurt so much and she didn't even know what was going on in the first place "what's going on, why does my head hurt so much?" Flippy asks confused as she put her hands on her head only to be shocked to find two blood soaked things coming out of her scalp. That was all she know be for she passed out with a filmilar voice ringing in her head 'FIPPY!'

Meanwhile, at Flippys house

Shifty was lieing in bed because he had been sick that day and a had finally fallen asleep...but it didn't last long Shifty woke with a start as the pain flashed thought his body a even more pain went stright to his head and abdomen like it had the same morning and for most of that day, in fact the pain became so unberabul that he started crying a that was some thing he haven't done in a long time. He puts a pillow over his head to soth the pain but as soon as brings it down he was terrified of what he saw blood on the pillow and sheets where he was sitting, slowly he brings a shakeing hand to his head to feel two thing sticking out of his head and what looked like a tail coming out the bottom of his back, and that was all he saw before he too passed out because of the pain.

Meanwhile at HTT Primary school

Lifty had been sent to the first aid room because he had been sick off a very powerful head-ack and blood found on his chairwhen tolled to stand up, he had no idea what was going on and was panicing so much he was haperventalating and no one could calm him. He wanted his brother and sister thay would know what to do, but when blood started to drip from his head and when he looked down to find something furry come out of his back...it was too much and Lifty just dropped on the bed with terse poring out of his eyes.

But what no one noted that he was smiling, but why was the true important thing...


	11. Chapter 11

AN-**Flashbacks**,_ Dreams, _The place between life and death.

Flippy P.O.V  
I was in the dark room again when ever I died I woke up in this room and soon I woke up for real in my bed and sometimes Lifty or Shifty was there to say good morning, my brother seemed to be a little less stressed about us but he still frecked out from time too time. Then I started to think about my death, it was very different to my other ones I'm very sure that I must have died form blood loss when I passed out but then I remembered why I was bleeding I looked up at my lime green hair and brought my hands too my head and my jaw dropped when I found two fluffy things on my head, my hands sided down to the sides when I realised something my human ears where gone. That is when things stared to fade away and I know I was going home and solve what was happing.

My eyes flutter open and the picture of my family before our parents disappeared and it all went down hill from there, I note that its silent in the house and it was 6 o'clock in afternoon. Where are my brothers and what are what are these thing on my head? I get up out of bed and walk to my wall mirror and there where two lime green bear ears sticking out of both sides of my beret. What was happening but then I remembered what Evil said too me the day I met Russell 'Everyone is half something.' but we weren't born here, I need Evil to explain to me when I see him...In fact I haven't seen him for the past three day and when I ask people about it they say 'He wants to be alone.' whatever that means, I'm worried but it will have to wait.

I was wearing my PJ and my beret that I never take off for some reason I've had it ever I was a baby, but right now I'm wondering around the house and I came across Lifty's room and pushed open the door. There was a lump under the covers which proved that they must be home because Shifty never left the kid alone for more than ten minuets, I love my brother but let the kid breath I walk over and pull the covers off and I stepped back in shock the boy that lay there was not the same as I saw that morning, he looked the same as always but was still different like me he had animal ears and a big bushy dark green and light green tail and that green mask he also wore since was little was now real he looked like a racoon if you ask me, I decided not to wake him and slowly creped out of his room and walked towards Shifty's room which was just across the hall. I didn't know why I was so nerves he was my brother I reached for the door nob and twisted the handle and pushed the door open but what I saw was not what I expected... Shifty siting on the eage of the bed with his back to the door holding some thing in his hands I very quietly walked over to him and placed comforting hand on his shoulder he flinched he must have not noticed me, he looked at me and I smiled at him he looked up and the panic look in his eyes softened when he looked at my ear as if he was relived to not be the only one to have animal fetchers.

We looked another in the eyes and after a minute of awkward silent tears pecked up in Shifty's eye and grabbed me in to a bear hug I could scents that he wanted comfort, so I hugged back and whispered in his new ears "Hay, don't worry every thing will be alright." He looked up at me with hope in his eyes "Really, you promise?" I star at him give a small smile and nod and we start hugging again, I look down at the floor and there is a picture that was the day Lifty was brought home and a week later they left and never came back...ever.

I kiss him on the top of head and all was peace full... until we herd the scream come from Lifty's room.


	12. Chapter 12

AN-**Flashback**, _Dreams  
-_  
Wednesday 8:45 AM  
Flippy P.O.V  
It had been two day since me and my brothers woke up to have animal fetcher's and we stayed in the house most of the time because we weren't sure how everyone would react even if it sounded stupid, but we are always too cautions. There were so many 'what ifs...' all of people were born here and what if this never happened before and they think of us as freaks and kick us out, what if... NO! You need to stop thinking like these are your friends your talking about they would never abandon you and you know it and that is why you are going to school today AND YOU BETTER HURRY YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE AGAIN! I wasn't wearing my hat because I was going to be brave and show my new ears, the animal parts it took a while to get used to but it was calming down Lifty was the hardest part.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The ear perusing scream came from Lifty's room signalling that he was awake and had notes what had happened to him and was freaking out but I didn't blame him, I was actually really scared when it happened but he's just a kid. Me and Shifty bolted from his room to Lifty's across the hall and when we got in he was pulling on his new tail franticly very hard with tears streaming from his eyes and it looked like the pulling hurt, first I ran over and took his hand's too stop him from hurting himself but he just started kick so Shifty ran over and grabbed his legs Lifty just screamed louder which that hurt my ears because mine were more sensitive then before and by the looks of it Shifty's was too.**

**"Lifty! You need to calm down, It's us! It's okay." Shifty shouts but his voice gets softer as he went on, Lifty opened one of his eyes and looked me strait in my eye and he stopped struggling and looked at me and then a Shifty then back at me again he looked up at my ears. He stared for 5 second's before turning toward Shifty looking at his ears and looked down at his tail then slowly then looked at us both we had let go by now and we just no test that he had the exact facers as Shifty, we where both looking either and Lifty says "What happened too us?" looking at me with hope in his eyes "We don't know but for now...lets get something to eat."  
**-  
I was standing out the school doors and trying to counsel myself, I glanced at my watch the bell would ring in 2 minuets I took a deep breath putting my hand on the door 'It's a new day.' I thought to myself as I stepped in the hallway and started walking too class and with every step I take more people look but they don't look with disgust but with expectance and I'm just about to enter class when a body crashes into me that almost sends me to the floor, I reclines the ripped stripped top and strong smell of clams it was Russell "Yar, Flippy I'm so proud of you!" she says giving me a huge bare hug but being carful of her hook "Thanks... but 2 things, A: What are you proud of? and B: Can you get off me pleases, I can't breathe." I squawk out as she crushed my lung's "Yar!, sorry lass." Russell quickly lets go and starts brushing me off "But you see the thing I'm proud is-" She was just about to finish her sentence when the bell rang.

"I will have too tell you later, Oh and one more thing Evil wants to talk to you at break! BY THE TRASH CANS!" that was all I heard of Russell before she ran out of site to class.

Evil was back in school, I wonder what he wants? Oh well now I can ask him why he was gone, I'm sure he was just sick that probably why...right?


	13. Chapter 13

AN-**Flashback, **_Dreams  
-_-  
Evil P.O.V  
It was Monday morning and I was in school, last week it was my birthday and I off and at home I wasn't skipping school everyone knows why and no one likes to ask in case I get angry so I didn't have anyone to comfort me and for everyone who is confused you see there is a very special reason why I get angry when people bring up the W.A.R...My best friends in the world died on my birthday.

**It was my 16 birthday day and I was put on a very special mission by the commander with my best friends Mouse Ka-boom a deaf French 14 year old boom expert with a small moustache and red goggles on his light orange hair and Sneaky a 16 year old stealth agent who had really dark green and brown stripped hair and a light hat on his head and for some strange reason had a really long purple tough which was odd but also really good at electronics and so he made an inability chip with made him invisible so anyway back to the story.**

**We had been put on a special mission for my birthday and I was looking forwarded to it, it was called: Operation Tiger Bomb we had to take out the Tiger General so we are outside and I give the signal to take out the guards while I get the bait, once the guards are gone I walk up to the door with a pizza box in my hand looking like I was delivering food but little did they know there was a knife in there so I walk in a they all turn to me and don't regions me I open the box and chuck the knife at the leader with my eyes closed...BAD IDEA! Because when I open my eyes all I see is the Tiger General looking at me with cheese and pizza all over his face I look at the box only to find out that I thought the pizza slice instead of the knife the second I realize my mistake I bolt out of there with solders on my tail.**

**I chuck my second knife at the ones flowing me but I miss and hit the wall and blood came out, it was Sneaky I realised as his camouflage went away I wanted to help him but I had to keep running as I passed Mouse, he trough a boom in the base making the guards run away in fear giving me time to get Sneaky lose but then hear Mouse squeak behind me but ignore it and just keep pulling on the knife to get it out. When I finally got it out I turned to Mouse to see what he wanted but all I see is him looking at me with a blank expiration and a defected boom in hand not two seconds later he literally split in half and then there is a huge explosion and the next thing I know I'm on the floor and when I open my eye's the horror is that I see my best friends in the world's dead body's on the floor and with no time to proses what just happened, then I hear trucks and someone yelling orders and with no time to think or hide I quickly get into Sneaky's body and stay as still as I can I can't not stop thinking about what just when down. All of a sudden I feel angry and it keeps getting worse until it turns even more red then before then just...blackness.**

**When I wake up I'm in the infirmary, with a stabbing pain in my wrists and nurse Snuffles (Sniffles mother) sitting next to my bed with a note book in her hand the moment she see's me awake she jumps up and puts her hand on my head and asking so many questions that I couldn't proses in time so I stop her to ask my own "When can I get back on the battlefield?" and she looks at me like I'm crazy and say's "What do you mean going back, you have been discontinued. You are going to Happy Tree Town, somewhere safe."I'm in shock I don't know what to think but I'm so tired that I just passed out again.**

And when I woke up again I in the Town and I've been here ever since, they mustn't have known about the curse because if they didn't they wouldn't have sent me here in the first place.

Flippy is back in school and I think it's time I tolled her about what happened

Is sent Russ to give her the massage to meet me and I was waiting for her to show up and I here a very familiar voice behind me "You wanted to see me" I smile and turned around but my expression turns to shock then to happiness...She had been accepted into the town to stay forever.


	14. Chapter 14

Lifty P.O.V

I walked along Shifty as we walked to my primary school it the day I would go back and face what was ahead of me, I wasn't feeling well in the stomach because of my nervousness. So many things could happen today and I was trying to build up my courage to go up to the gate and walk in, I look up my brother and give him the look that says 'I don't want to go' then he says "We are all facing this together and if anyone says anything tell me and I will kick there ass!" I laugh at Shift he is a good big brother he always looked after me and my sister but...Sometimes I think that I'm not worth it. When I think about, this is all my fault if I hadn't been born mam and dad wouldn't leave, Shifty wouldn't steal and now we had to move to this hell of a town. The town it self is not that bad but it just the presents I always feel when someone had died, I would always know when someone I know had been killed because I get a sickening feeling but after get a very pleasurable feeling and that disgusting in my opinion, when have you ever seen or felt someone get killed and then feel GOOD!

I feel a tear fall from my eye and I quick get rid of it unless Shifty will worry and I don't want to tell him about it and then we pull to a stop I forgot we were walking to school and we had arrived at the gates, I stop and face my brother and put on a fake smile and say "Will you or Flippy pick me up?" 'I'm 12 years old and I still get picked up from school how pathetic' I say in my head "Well, I was thinking what if you'd like to walk home?" I'm in disbelief and I think my heart stopped "You mean it, no fooling!?" I ask acting like he's crazy this does not sound like the over-protective mother hen brother I know at all "Yes BUT only for today just to make sure that you do well in school and about these." He say stroking my ears; I didn't know what to think about them but I know they I look cute and the tail was even more adorable at lest that what they say "And if all is good after, I will consider letting happen as long as you want."

Shifty leans down and hugs me but I don't hug back for some reason then I feel presser on my tail, I look back our tails are intertwined and hugging "Are you doing that?" I ask not sure if he doing it on purpose or not; he pulls back "doing what?" I look down at the hug session and Shift fallows the gaze and look surprised for a second before replying "N-no I'm not doing that, that things got a mind of its own!" pulling the tail back "Now you have a good day and remember what I tolled you." He pats my head and walks off. I face the gate *sigh* Look out school here come's the FREAK Lifty.

Flippy P.O.V  
I see Evil's golden yellow eyes widen in shock and I immediately think that he don't like them and thought I was a freakazod, I feel tears form in the corners in my eyes so I turn to run but a hand grabs my arm "LET GO!, DON'T LOOK AT ME I'M A MONSTER!" I yell out full of disgust for my self but Evil pull me back and my lips...meet his. I'm to shocked to move to do anything really but after I start to kiss back and melt into the warm embrace and the worlds stop's before I start to feel him pull away from me and it all came flooding back to me "Your not a freak your the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my whole life and now that your here forever I may as well come out and say it now will you please be mine until time end's." Evi- Fliqpy whispers passionately in to my ear I go to open my mouth to say yes to the handsome man I've ever met but suddenly we hear gun shots from not far away then they end and Fliqpy's griped me harder until it stared to hurt me and I couldn't breath "Fliqpy...T-that h-h-urts l-let g-g-go" I breath out as I try to get lose but every time I breath out he tights his grip like a snake. I start to cry again as all of the air in my body is gone and my vision is blurring but I smile and with all my strength my last words are "I-I L-Love You..."

AN-Sorry its short


	15. Chapter 15

-  
Evil POV  
"I-I L-love Y-you..." At those words my anger subsided and was replaced with happiness and I close my eyes and smile "I love you too" Flippy's doesn't respond "Flippy?" my smile fades when I feeling Flippy's limp body in my arms, I check her pulse. Nothing... I had killed her... the only girl I ever loved... was suffocated to _death_... by me. Tear drops fall onto Flippy's cold face as I start to cry out of sadness, even thought I know she'll come back and forgive me(Because that's the way she is) but that don't mean it doesn't hurt. I lay her body down on the ground and I lay down next to her as I hug her tightly as if she go the second I let go. We lay there for hours, as the sun goes down I fall into a deep sleep filled with nightmares.

Tuesday morning 6:00AM  
Flippy POV  
I wake with a start as the breath returns to my body and I cough as I put my hand to chest and take deep breaths. I'm in my bedroom and I'm soaked in cold sweat and I'm shaking, I look at the clock I keep on my nightstand, it reads 6:05AM "What?! Come on, now I'll never get back to sleep..." I lay back on the bed when I hear a noise down the hall so I get up and walk towards the noise and I end up at my baby brothers room so I open the door as silently as I could and the lamp next to his bed is on and Lifty is sitting on the bed culled up in a little ball crying like a babe again and my heart brakes at the sight suddenly he looks up but doesn't seem to see me so I keep as still as possible "I hear you breathing, you can come in..." I'm shocked as Lifty calls out in-between sobs How did he hear me but its not the point right now "What's wrong?" I say sitting on the bed reaching out to cuddle him but he flinches away as if he was scared of me, he crawls towards me so I put my arm around him and hug him into my chest and after 5 minutes of calming him down he said something that shocked me "Flip, do you ever get lonely? Even when your around people?" He has never said like that to me before but I decide not to push it so I nod and I feel him jump up and hug me around my neck, we lay down on his bed and are about to fall asleep "Don't tell Shifty, please" "Why?" "I need to do this by myself but if things get bad I'll tell him, Deal?" "Deal..." I fail to keep my eyes open and as soon as I close I'm off.

7:05  
When I wake to the alarm blaring on the nightstand and Lifty in my arms asleep, I put my hand on his shoulder and lightly shake him awake but he's still out so I shake harder but he just whimpers and that gets me worried so I put my hand to his forehead and its boiling hot and sweaty. He has a fever and is bad I half walk-half run to the kitchen because I could smell the bacon and egg Shifty cook every morning before waking us up "Your awake, good could you get-" "Lifty got a Fever" Shifty stops in his tracks "What?" "Lift's got a Fever and its bad I think it would be better if he stayed home today-" I didn't get time to finish my sentence before I had to doge Shifty running down the hall to Lifty's room and I fallowed hoping that he would freak out to much be what I saw was the most bizarre thing Shifty has ever done, He was standing over Lifty with his hand on his forehead looking extremely calm for Shifty and then turns to me and walks towards me then reaches to put his hand to my head too "You have one too but its not as bad so I think you should stay home to day, come and get breakfast." He grabs my hand and I fallow him to the kitchen and suddenly I realises how hot I am and how weak I feel, I spent my time being shocked at how CLAM Shifty was being that I must have blocked out the feeling of being sick

"Flippy you didn't come home last night, What happened?" Shifty say's with concern in his voice

"I-I don't know..."

A/N-Finally! Sorry if its short I been having really bad writer's block


End file.
